Melancolía
by Yvanix Rose
Summary: 【Drabble】【AU】 Lo que se piensa cuando recuerdas lo que no debes, todo por parte de la melancolía, la culpa, y la incapacidad de superarlo.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes que aparecen y/o se mencionan en este fic (Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cream the Rabbit y Sonic the Hedgehog) le pertenecen a **SEGA** y al **Sonic Team** , pero la historia es de mi autoría._

 ** _Melancolía_**

 _"Tan sólo un año con un mes ha pasado. Tiempo en que no he hecho mas que vagar por este mundo de desgracias, tiempo en que una vez mas, he aprendido a sonreír de verdad y ser feliz, más no de la manera en que se espera, no de la manera y con los métodos debidos, en fin, algo es algo, realmente no se puede hacer mucho al respecto._

 _Suspiro con melancolía ante mis recuerdos, recuerdos de la suavidad de tu piel siendo atrapada entre mis brazos, recuerdos de tu voz, recuerdos de las raras veces en que ronroneaste a mi lado, recuerdos de los juegos, recuerdos de nuestras peleas, recuerdos de los besos, recuerdos de las veces que dormimos juntos de manera inocente y tierna, recuerdos de nuestra felicidad, recuerdos de mi obsesivo y muy profundo amor hacia tí, que por mas que lo niegue, persiste ante todo. Los recuerdos que inconscientemente invaden mi mente, estan ahi, en el vals de la muerte, en el que la realidad acaba por torcerse hasta romperse, en donde no se puede distinguir a la realidad de la ficción, cegandote, haciendo que tu percepcion de la realidad se atrofie por completo, al punto en que no tienes idea alguna de a donde estas yendo, o si quiera en donde estas ahora, o en donde estuviste antes, todo a tu alrededor se desvanece, solo estan tú y tus recuerdos, sofocandote, lo puedes sentir, el dolor en tu cuello, aquella opresion en el pecho, aquel dolor en tú estomago, el nudo en tu garganta, las arcadas disimulando ser una simple tos... Ahí estan, torturandote hasta que decidas superarlo y continuar con tu vida de una vez, o hasta que tomes el cuchillo y te cortes las venas para finalmente acabar con todo de una vez por todas."_

— No importa lo que haga, se que ella no lo ha superado realmente, solo finge para no preocuparnos.

— Lo sé, puedo entenderla, yo tampoco he podido hacerlo, todo ha cambiado tanto desde entonces, Cream.

— Tienes razon, pero Tails, tu al menos te dejas ayudar, mientras que ella no — Admitió la joven coneja de largas orejas.

— Si, cierto. Ojalá todo vuelva a ser como antes.

— Concuerdo.

Mientras aquella charla ocurria, en otra parte, en una hermosa colina, estaba ella, perdida en sus recuerdos como siempre. El sonido de un suave suspiro inundo aquel lugar, junto con la suave brisa, la cual provocaba que sus ahora largas puas se mecieran levemente.

— Al final, te has ido de verdad — Susurro la joven eriza rosa.

 _"Cometí un error, no debí hacerlo, no debí confiarme tanto, no debí hacer oidos sordos, no debí engañarme a mi misma, no debí hacer todo lo que hice... Es todo culpa mía, yo debí de haber muerto en su lugar. Y ahora, a causa de mis errores, no estas aquí, Sonic..._

 _No_ _pude verte vivo una vez más, antes de tu muerte, ni mucho menos salvarte, todo por mis malas elecciones..._

 _Yo ya no puedo parar, a lo largo de mi camino hasta llegar a donde llegue, no hice mas que probar de cada fruta prohibida que me encontre, mordiendo y lamiendo suavemente, con lujuria, saboreando hasta la ultima gota de su jugo, sintiendo como se volvian uno conmigo. Yo provoque todo esto, y se que tarde o temprano deberé de acabar con todo, cerrar esta historia, puede que con un final feliz, o con un final triste, ya eso el tiempo lo dira._

 _Hasta entonces, solo espero que me perdones, y que algún día podamos volver a estar juntos... Por siempre y para siempre."_

 **FIN**

Bueno... Hola a todos, volví, aunque hubo un terrible inconveniente, aún así publiqué esto (Detalles dentro de unas 3 horas con 10 minutos).

Espero que les haya gustado este drabble con el que marco un intento de regreso por mi parte, y es que sí, llevo largo rato sin publicar ningún fic, la verdad, ha pasado mucho en mi vida este ultimo tiempo (hoy ha sido un día terrible), parte de ello esta plasmado en esta historia corta, ni modo. u.u

Pero el punto es que tratare de publicar algo una que otra vez, y no se preocupen, que gracias a este drabble tengo una idea en mente, ¿Quieren saber que paso para llegar a esto? ¿Que fue lo que hizo Amy? ¿Que pasara luego? Solo queda esperar, o al menos a ustedes, que yo ya se que pasó y que pasará.

Para los que no lo sepan, los erizos también pueden ronronear.

Y, emm, bueno... espero que ustedes no hayan malpensado lo de _"Dormir juntos"_ , es como decir que soy una zoofilica ¿Comprenden?

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia corta.

 _Sayonara, Yvanix Rose._

 **PD:** Este fic es en honor a la memoria a quien durante los seis años que estuvo conmigo, me hizo inmensamente feliz, y ahora que no esta mas a mi lado, me hace inmensamente triste. Podría decir que estoy bien, pero... Como ya dije detalles más adelante.

Angelo Q.E.P.D. 2009-2016


End file.
